Rotary engines provide simplified mechanics and can be made much smaller than a piston engine. However, existing rotary engines are still relatively complex, expensive to manufacture, and are often inefficient.
It is therefore a principal object of the inventor to provide a rotary engine that is efficient of manufacture and use, easily operated, easily maintained, comprised of a minimum of parts, and efficient in operation.